Saving Sans
by GreaterThanLessDoge
Summary: WARNING: spoilers and incest Taking place after Frisk and friends get to the surface, Papyrus returns to the Underground in search of his missing action figure. However, he discovers a broken machine in a room he hasn't seen before. Thinking of it as solving a puzzle, he was soon led to answers he never knew before. His perception of Sans changes and the bond between them.
1. Prologue

Story includes: Fontcest, spoilers, fictional incest, violence , and language  
 **Author's Note** :  
Hello! For this story, it contains spoilers for those who haven't played the entire game (including all the endings). In the later chapters, I'll explain the AU of the story since there are ideas I want to depict but may need explanations. This will contain spoilers and easter eggs that are found in the game. I've been researching about the game theories pertaining to Undertale to keep it as canon to the game as possible. However, in some cases, my ideas will deter from what Toby has in mind so I will dub it as AU when the time comes (because I realize some things get really complicated and conflicts with the canonical ideas). This is my first fanfiction! I'm so excited to make a series about my two favorite characters. Hope you enjoy the journey along with me! :)

disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. It belongs to Toby "radiation" Fox and Temmie

I want to give thanks to the creator of the game, my boyfriend who introduced me to the game ;v;, and lastly the fandom/community that share this love with the pairing.

 **Background** : The story takes place after the True Ending where everyone is living peacefully on the surface for many years.  
 **  
Prologue  
**  
Flowey, who stayed behind underground, looked above to the opening of the mountain where the sun shined and smiled a bit. For some time, he took the liberation to explore the underground seeing all belongings gone, taken to the surface with their designated monster owner. Buildings stayed, the weather underground: unchanged. He visited Snowdin after listening to the Echo Flowers, at Waterfall, to not feel as lonely and pretended the monsters were around. Feeling the cold sensation against his petals, he occasionally thought of wanting to end everything but he'd just be brought back with his determination. However, a visit from Frisk time to time made him feel better. Frisk would often wonder why Flowey wouldn't want to come to the surface with them. And with every time they asked, he would gently reply that he just couldn't let these golden flowers die without being taken care of. Another reason would be that, in case another human falls here, he can guide them back to the surface. Remembering Chara, shuddering at the thought, he couldn't let another human fall into the darkness.

He looked up to the biggest house in Snowdin; the skelebro's old home. With white puffs formed on walls and the balcony piled up with snow, it was no surprise as no one tended the house. In sheer boredom, Flowey decided he wanted to brush the snow off the balcony and roll around in it. Shoveling the snow from the door's entrance with his vine-like roots, he barged in as if seeking shelter from the harsh blizzard. Shutting the door, he glanced around. He sees some possessions still lingering on the floor. There were post-its and an old sock next to the furniture where specks of gray dirt indicated where the television used to be. Exploring the rooms, Sans's room was the messiest he's ever seen. There were still trash on his mattress and many piles of smelly socks scattered everywhere. Flowey wasn't even sure if he should walk around, not wanting to catch anything; though chuckling, he could just return to his former self if he does get "sick". He went across the treadmill, with a message taped onto the machine that said "If you find this note, feel free to use the treadmill. But there's sno-way you'd still be here. Try not to get snow-din while you're at it. ;)". Flowey stifled a laugh.

Reaching for the window, Flowey opened it to bring in fresh air. He peered outside and saw a door on the left. He wondered what was inside that room. Though, the room might have been cleared out if anything precious was in there. With curiosity, the golden flower crawled out the window and made his way down to the snow pile. Reaching for the door knob and turning it with his vines, the door opened with pitch black. Searching for the light switch he remembered there wasn't any light for anyone to pay it for. Face-palming, he searched for a flashlight. He finally found one at the Inn, thankful it still works, and explored the room to satisfy his curiosity.

He found papers and drawers…and a photo with Sans with other figures he wasn't familiar with. He then saw a purple cloth covering something. This looks really big. Dragging the cover, it's a machine. _What kind of machine is this?_ Feeling the cold surface with his vines, he found that it was broken. There was a blueprint on the table, and a bunch of handwriting on a piece of paper that could be related to the machine; though it looked as if it was written in another language. Flowey decided to leave the room alone for he has no idea what any of these things mean.

Days passed, with rain, sunshine, and moonlight. He could smell the air of spring coming in. He suddenly heard a voice from above. Frisk came to visit! Seeing their face uplifted the tired golden flower's face. For many suns and moons passing by, Frisk's height had changed and their voice, slightly deepened that differed from a child's tone.

Flowey smiled, trying to fight back the tears and embraced the human with his vines.

"Frisk! I missed you! How is it at the surface? I was so bored haha." The human wasn't alone, however, a familiar voice sprung in the air that was cheery and energetic.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED ONCE AGAIN TO THE LAND THE KING ONCE CALLED IT HOME!"

"Oh, hey Papyrus…" Flowey greeted. "What brings you here?"

"WHY, I WAS THINKING YOU MUST BE HUNGRY SO I MADE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus claimed excitedly.

"Heh, oh dear I don't really eat anything. I'm a flower after all. I just need water is all." Frisk looked at him and nudged. "A-ah but yes thank you Papyrus, I will eat it-!" Flowey smiled. Frisk whispered that Papyrus actually got better at cooking so his spaghetti is actually much more edible than the flower remembered. Flowey took a bite of the meat ball and nodded, tasting the tomato sauce then the noodles. "Not bad!"

"NYEH HEH HEH, I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT FLOWER FRIEND!" Papyrus smiled.

Exchanging conversations about the surface life, Papyrus gave Flowey drawings and letters they did for the golden flower. Frisk explained before that they had the idea to keep writing him letters and send pictures to keep him company when they aren't there. Flowey always appreciated the thought and kept all them in a box at Asgore's house. The only ones aware of Flowey's existence was Frisk, Papyrus and Sans. He felt that the other monsters may see him as a threat after the stunt he pulled. Papyrus forgave Flowey and knew there was good in him and Sans trusted the human's judgment over the flower, though still a bit wary. Frisk absolutely hid Flowey's true identity to Toriel and Asgore as it may break their heart. Flowey, especially, requested this to not reveal who he really was to his parents that he had tried to kill. He was grateful that they have moved on with his death and are living happily on the surface.

Thanking Frisk and the tall one for the new set of letters and drawings, Papyrus stood and explained that he wanted to visit his old house. Apparently he was missing an action figure from his collection and was becoming restless on where it was. Both Flowey and Frisk nodded and remained at the Garden to exchange more conversation.

 **Author's note** : There's the prologue! It's a bit slow but I promise you things will get exciting~ I hope you enjoy Flowey's life in the Underground


	2. Chapter 1 - The Great Travel

**Chapter One: The Great Travel**

Looking everywhere inside his room, Papyrus couldn't find his action figure. It almost made him feel teary. After all, any gift he receives must be in good condition and are considered an irreplaceable treasure. Especially when Sans accidently blurted out that he could just buy him another one, Papyrus got emotional thinking about how much Sans cared about him getting all those action figures throughout his childhood—or bone-hood you might say _nyeh heh heh_. Okay Sans is much more punny.

Papyrus rubbed his boney chin and thought really hard where it could be. "I BET THAT DARN DOG TOOK IT AND HID IT SOMEWHERE! I JUST KNOW IT! AFTER ALL, THAT DOG DID STEAL MY SPECIAL ATTACK AND THE TIME I TRIED STOCKING BONES IN THE SINK. AH, THE ABSURDITY OF THAT DOG!" He exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air to fuel out his frustration.

He walked aimlessly in the house and even peeked at Sans's room to see a disaster that triggered Papyrus's OCD. "HOW LAZY CAN MY BROTHER BE EVEN AFTER ABANDONING HIS ROOM TO THE SURFACE? THESE SOCKS MUST BE ANCIENT BY NOW." He looked around and saw that the window was opened, commenting how bad his brother was forgetting to close it as snow was present inside. He peered out the window as he heard a creaking noise that came from a door that wasn't shut properly. It moved against the gentle cold breeze. "OH! MAYBE IT'S IN THERE! FINALLY MY COLLECTION WOULD FEEL COMPLETE!" He joyfully ran towards the room he has never been in before and found that it was completely dark. "OH THIS CAN'T DO," he furrowed his skeletal brows, "I NEED A FLASHLIGHT. HMMM-"

As Papyrus turned he tripped on something and plummeted into the snow.

To his amazement, it was a flashlight! "WOWIE! THANKS FOR THE TRIP SNOW! OR SHOULD I SAY, TIP TO FINDING WHAT I NEEDED, NYEH HEH HEH!" He grabbed the device and gently tapped the handle making sure it works. At first the button was a bit frozen but with his boney thumbs it was able to depress. "YES! THE FLASHLIGHT STILL FUNCTIONS!" He pointed the circled lens at the room and entered. The tall skeleton proceeded to shuffle the drawers and rummage papers. You just never know how crafty dogs are. He then examined a purple fabric lying on the floor (even lifting it to see what's under) which then led him a rectangular shaped object, taller than he. Furthermore on the left, was a purple-reddish curtain embroidered with golden patterns. He dragged the curtain to the left with excitement thinking it must be behind but just saw empty space inside. To his disappointment, he didn't find his action figure. Looking to his right, the metallic surface had a number pad, colorful buttons, and wires protruding from the side. This caught his empty eye sockets. He soon calculated that it was a machine of sorts. Curious, he wondered what it was for. "SANS NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS STRANGE MACHINE. IT A PUZZLE?! IT DOES LOOK PRETTY BROKEN…IT MUST BE A VERY DIFFICULT PUZZLE. PERHAPS I CAN SOLVE THIS!" He pointed upward with his finger thinking about his accomplishment when he succeeds. "NOW, LET'S SEE…"

After a few moments, he felt the need to visit Hotland.  
"OH THOUGH I'M NOT FOND OF THE HEAT…I CAN RECALL THE PERFECT TOOLS DR. ALPHYS MAY HAVE IN HER LAB!" He rubbed his chin thinking if he should give effort to visiting a deserted hot land. Well exploring shouldn't hurt. It would be nice to reminisce about the underground homeland. Unfortunately, he didn't enjoy as he had anticipated. There wasn't any ferryperson or boat present so he had to swim across the lake. It was okay though. The Great Papyrus had quite the workout to fuel more of his excitement in reaching his destination. After all, the sense of adventure is what he always loved.

Halfway swimming there he realized, "OH THAT'S RIGHT! THE HUMAN AND FLOWER FRIEND ARE STILL AROUND. THEY MIGHT GET WORRIED ABOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S GRAND DISAPEARANCE IF HE IS GONE TOO LONG!" He pondered if he should return to them or just solve the puzzle quickly. "ARGH! SO MUCH TO DO SUCH LITTLE TIME!" Though, it was the weekends and he had lots of time before going back to Monster school to coach for PE. "I WISH I HAD SAN'S ABILITY TO POP AT PLACES RANDOMLY. IT WOULD BE NICE…" He continued to swim.

After walking great lengths through Waterfall, dripping water and hearing the squeaks from his boots, he felt the temperature rise, which filled him with excitement how close he was to his destination. Although there weren't any fabulous music roaring from the plaza, lights still shined underground. The core, after all, still provided the electricity with geothermal energy. Thank goodness because Papyrus needs not to suffer without the convenient transportation such as elevators and Alphy's electric powered door.

Feeling a lot more dry than before and the squeaky noise subsiding, the entrance to Dr. Alphy's lab was approaching. He quickly ran towards the automated door and was basked in the lights within.  
"LOOKS LIKE THE ESCALATORS ARE STILL WORKING! NYEH!" He took a step and zoomed upstairs. There was a set of basic tool on a table that Alphys left behind. Dr Alphys felt that the tools in the human world may have worked better than the old ones she had so she left them there in case anyone needed it. He gathered the tool box and hesitated whether or not to take the rusty chainsaw. But he decided not to because he had standards.

He then walked out with the toolbox and thought about doing this activity another day. He must notify the human and thus reached into his pocket to take his cell phone out and then…

He realized from the wetness and the phone wouldn't turn on. With a quick look of dismay, it was apparent he needed to get out the other way through the King's pathway and walk back around to tell Frisk and Flowey he would come back the next day. When he got to the garden, Flowey rose and woke up.  
"Oh hey Papyrus. Frisk went back home cuz it was getting pretty late. They tried calling you but your phone probably ran out of batteries."  
"OH HOW I WISH THAT WAS THE CASE. I'LL PROBABLY HAVE TO ASK MY DEAR BROTHER FOR ANOTHER ONE…SNIFFLES" He rubbed his wet phone. "ILL COME BACK TOMORROW THOUGH. THERE'S A PUZZLE I WANT TO SOLVE!" He smiled.

Flowey noticed the toolbox the tall skeleton held onto. "Oh, okay, that sounds nice." He tried to contain his joy that for another day, he didn't have to be alone. He remembered the times when Papyrus would concoct a machine or trap to catch humans with. "Only if you want to come back," the flower smiled lightly.

"WHY OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER LEAVES A PUZZLE UNSOLVED! THOUGH SOMETIMES CROSSWORD PUZZLES DO GET OUT OF HAND…ANYWAYS, I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW MY FLOWER FRIEND!" He gestured his hands for his farewell and exited.

Flowey waved as Papyrus left the vicinity.

"What is he up to I wonder?" And with a little yawn, the flower closed his eyes hoping for dreams to come.

 **Authors note** : Another chapter done yay! I'm so happy the way it is turning out. The next chapter will be set on surface world and you'll finally get to hear from our favorite little bite sized skeleton ;). I had to legit back track the whole map of Undertale and I really felt sympathetic for Papyrus traveling on foot. Good thing he's very determined! Thank you for reading and see you next chapter! :D

EDIT PLEASE READ:  
Hey guys! I've been going through something tough lately and wanted to let you all know I am on hiatus until I recover. I am not 100% feeling up to writing a story until I can pull myself together. Thank you for all your support, follows, and favorites. I will come back to write, I promise. Please be patient. I may need a month or two. Thank you very much for understanding and hope everyone has a wonderful day/night.


	3. Chapter 2 - What Kind of Machine is This

Chapter 2

A mysterious figure with a distorted face comes closer, settling in a place which seems to look like a void. He writes with magic with his floating hands, "Come Find Me". And pulls himself closer in face view readying his mouth open as if one could be sucked into the void itself.

With a jolt, Sans woke up with sweat in his bed, sitting up. "Geez...What a dream..." he rubbed his skull and laid back creaking his bed. With a sigh, he closes his eyes as he felt the sun rays crept through his closed curtains. It was a Saturday morning. Life on the surface was very peaceful and the monsters seem to enjoy the human soil, and feeling the sun, the wind, the rain, and the fog. Things that felt real and not magical. Though, it could be magical for the monsters. At times, the humans are weary and kept policing their existence but after a year, things got better between them. Especially with Frisk, who at first wasn't taken seriously because they were just a child. Knowing a child wasn't "harmed" the humans gradually trust the monsters along with heavy supervision. In a couple years to a decade, the relationship would strengthen.

Sans then heard a familiar loud greeting outside his room.

"SANS! SAAAANS!" He hears a knock on his door...well more like pounding from his energetic skelebro. Sans proceeds to yawn and stretches himself, slowly getting out of bed, and scratched his backbone to make his way to his door.

"Yo bro."  
"SANS I WANT TO INFORM YOU THAT MY CELL PHONE UNFORTUNATELY DIED. CAN I HAVE ANOTHER ONE?"

"Is it because..."

"OH NO..."

"It was a **phone** -y?"

"I DROPPED IT IN THE WATER SANS, PLEASE, NOT IN THE MORNING."

"Oh, alright bro, we can go out"

"YAY. ARE WE GOING TO MEET UP WITH FRIENDS? I SHOULD COOK LUNCH! CAN I BORROW YOUR PHONE SANS?"  
Sans nodded once and tilt his head to the direction of the charged phone. Papyrus gleefully went to the phone and dialed Undyne.

"Hello? What's up Sans," a yawn was heard.

"UNDYNE! IT'S ME PAPYRUS! SANS AND I ARE GOING TO GO GET MYSELF A NEW PHONE! WANT TO COME ALONG? I WILL COOK EVERYONE SPAGHETTI! BRING ALPHYS!"

"ARGH STOP YELLING PAPYRUS OH MY GOD" she hanged up.

"I TAKE IT AS A YES! LET'S GO SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEED TO BUY INGREDIENTS FOR LUNCH! WE HAVE LITTLE TIME!" He then whispered to himself, "ESPECIALLY TO SOLVE THAT PUZZLE..."

"What puzzle bro?" Sans inquired.

Not realizing Papyrus has no inside voice whatsoever, he replied, "NOTHING AT ALL MY DEAR BROTHER!" He wanted to keep this as a secret to surprise Sans of his great success of fixing a broken machine so he can further his dear brother's amazement of the Great Papyrus.

Sans shrugged and readies himself as Papyrus raises his arms up in excitement leaving the short one's room.

During the afternoon Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys spent time together at the mall. Papyrus, busily adding numbers to his new phone from San's phone completely forgot to go shop for food. Sans decided he will just make his famous hotdogs for his crew. A bunch of children were in awe as they saw the non-humans sitting at the round table within the food court. Some teens would snicker and tease behind their backs which would spark Undyne's death glare at them. Alphys would calm her down saying it's okay and would talk about the new anime coming up in the season. Sans would engage in the conversation, dropping puns and such. However, Papyrus didn't seem to notice anything at all which bugged Sans a bit.

"Hey bro, still tapping those numbers?"

"OH, SORRY. I WAS ON THE INTERNET POSTING A BLOG ABOUT MY PHONE. HERE IS YOUR PHONE SANS!" He smiled.

Sans chuckled and wittingly responded with "Are you giving the browser a cookie?"

Alphys snorted, and for a little while Papyrus digested that joke.

"SANS, NO I AM NOT GIVING A COOKIE TO MY BLOG. THOUGH THAT DOES SOUNDS SCRUMPTIOUS, I MUSN'T EAT JUNK FOOD. IT WILL REFLECT A POOR DIET TO MY BODY THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE A ROYAL GUARD SOMEDAY...THOUGH IT SEEMS WE DON'T NEED ROYAL GUARDS...MAYBE WHAT HUMANS CALL THE NAVY. I WILL BE A ROYAL NAVY-IST."

"Oh Papyrus, quit your rambling and just enjoy being a monster on the surface," Undyne stretched. Though, she never stopped training. She believed that she will be called for duty by Asgore and Toriel, where she will be ready to serve and protect. She thought about joining forces with the humans to become a police officer, but that would require a lot of restrictions and rules that she felt wouldn't suit her. The last thing she wants, however, is to be an experiment to some government project. She chuckled at the thought of humans taking her on. It would be a huge mistake to do so. Thank goodness for Asgore's and Toriel's tactful skills.

"UNDYNE WILL WE EVER TRAIN TOGETHER AGAIN?"

"Maybe. You train as a PE teacher don't you?"

"THAT'S TRUE! BUT HUMANS AND MONSTERS CAN'T SEEM TO KEEP UP WITH MY SETS SO THEY GET TIRED OUT REALLY FAST."

"By sets, he means cookwares," Frisk whispered to the crew. The pre-teen has taken a class with Papyrus for PE as the school felt it was appropriate for someone enthusiastic like him to teach physical education.

"BUT WE HAVE FUN NONTHELESS! I WANT TO TEACH THEM A NEW RECIPE! I'M THINKING...SA-LADS... WITH MEATBALLS AND SPAGHETTI NOODLES FOR A PERFECT NUTRITION!"

"Wouldn't that just be an...im- **pasta**?" Sans chuckled.

Papyrus proceeds to internally scream.

"Now Papyrus, wouldn't cooking in a PE class be counterproductive? Wouldn't home economics be suitable?" Alphys inquired.

"THAT IS POSSIBLY TRUE BUT FROM WHAT UNDYNE TAUGHT ME, A GOOD WAY TO BE TOUGH IS TO LEARN HOW TO COOK!"

Undyne whispered to Alphys, "Besides he can't cook very well though from what I can tell, he has gotten better."

"It's because Toriel gave him some lessons," Frisk giggled.

After many conversations later, everyone returned home to enjoy their weekend. At the skelebro's home, Sans sat on the couch to watch television as he drank his chocolate milk. Papyrus usually sits with him to watch Mettaton's show but something felt off.

The tall one carried a bag of tools on his shoulder and smiled, "SANS I'M GOING OUT! THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO DO. IF YOU GET HUNGRY I SAVED SOME LEFTOVER EXPERIMENTAL SA-LADS IN THE FRIDGE. BYE BROTHER!" He left with a grand exit.

 _I wonder if Paps is hiding something..._ Sans shrugged and sipped his milk. _What could be more important than his favorite show?_ He proceeds to text Toriel with more of his puns to keep himself some company.

Some time later, Paprus returns to Mount Ebott, and yells out "DEAR FLOWER FRIEND I HAVE RETURNED! I WILL BE AT SNOWDIN!" He hopped from the stairs and gallantly stride towards his old hometown. He tried to turn the lights on and forgot there wasn't any power. However, remembering the power still running near Hotland, Papyrus went to check the generator. "AH THAT'S WHY!" He exclaimed as he tweaked the fuses. "THAT SHOULD DO IT!" He returned to the shed and the lights flickered on. "NOW I CAN SEE BETTER! THANK GOODNESS." Kneeling down near the machine,  
he unzipped the long green bag and laid out the tools.

Flowey popped out near the door, "Oh Papyrus! You're back! I thought you were still up at the Surface haha."

"HELLO FLOWER FRIEND, I HAD SOME TIME WITH COMPANY IS ALL. I DID FORGET TO GROCERY SHOP TO MAKE MY FRIENDS FOOD THOUGH. IT MADE ME A LITTLE SAD BUT SANS BOUGHT US HOTDOGS, WHICH WERE OKAY I SUPPOSE...BUT NOT TO WORRY I WILL BUY GROCERIES AFTER I FIX THIS CONTRAPTION!"

Flowey laughed at Papyrus's rambles. It was nice for him to hear anyone talk, all day. The silence was unbearable at times. "Papyrus, would you make other pastas as well besides spaghetti?"

"AH I SHOULD! I AM MAKING SA-LADS! A STUDENT OF MINE WANTED TO GO ON A HEALTHY DIET AND SUGGESTED THAT WE LEARN TO MAKE SA-LADS. THOUGH I INTEND TO PUT A TWIST IN IT!" He proceeded to unscrew and rearrange wires.

"P-Papyrus..." Flowey shyly rubbed his roots.

"YES?" He looked at Flower Friend, as he waved his ranch about.

"I-Is it okay if I can help too?" He blushed shyly.

"WHY OF COURSE! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE AN ASSISTANT!" Papyrus beamed.

Flowey glowed with excitement and nodded. Thus, Papyrus earned himself a little flower helper. What felt like hours and collective sweat, the tall one wiped his frontal bone and patted himself as he got up.

"NOW I JUST NEED TO TURN ON THE SWITCH!" He looked at Flowey. "WILL YOU DO THE HONORS MY FLOWER ASSISTANT?"

"You got it Papyrus!" He flipped the switch at the back and the machine revved and whirred feeling proud.

Then something occurred to Flowey, something _bad._ He couldn't seem to comprehend why. Something about the machine didn't feel right.

The screen on the machine gave out a faint glow of lime green. The screen glitched in weird symbols and a message wrote "Press the red button and enter".

"Papyrus...I feel like this is a bad idea..." Flowey started to shake.

"AMAZING IT WORKS! I WONDER WHAT IT IS! IT'S SAYING TO PRESS THE RED BUTTON AND ENTER...HERE PERHAPS?" He looks at the curtain space within the machine. Something nudged Papyrus to go ahead and do it. His curiosity tempted him.

"I...I remember something very vague...this machine was built by mom and dad's royal scientist...I forgot the name..." Flowey felt a sharp pain trying to remember but nothing came to him. He was a bit scared that he would forget himself one day. He then felt a red glove comfort his head.

"IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY MY FLOWER FRIEND. I WANT TO TEST THE MACHINE OUT AND THEN WE CAN GO TELL EVERYONE WHAT I DID!" Papyrus beamed. He pounded the red button and the screen glitched with the machine whirring loudly. The space behind the curtain started to light up, transitioning between bright gradient colors. As Papyrus entered, sitting inside, Flowey hesitated for a moment, gained his courage and jumped to him.

"Papyrus wait!"

The screen glitched, "Come find me"

Papyrus quickly grabbed the flower making sure he isn't hurt and they felt a sharp vibration reverberating their bodies. It certainly shook Papyrus's bones and Flowey's roots. The curtains closed itself and suddenly the noise stopped besides the machine's soft growl.

Papyrus slowly opened the curtains and nothing seemed to look different other than the room was really dark when they remembered to turn the lights on.

"W-What happened?" Flowey wondered as he hopped off of Papryus and crawled about on the floors. He should really get back to the soil and let his roots grow again. He looked up at the computer screen and it wrote, "Name of anomaly segment []"

Papyrus turned the lights on with the help of the faint glow from the machine and opened the door as hard as he could as he could feel the snow starting to build up against the door.

Flowey crawled to the snow and dug his roots and his began to widen.

What seems to look like snow at first floating around the village, was actually ashy and sparkly.

End of Chapter 2.

 **Author's note** : Hey guys, I've returned. Sorry for the wait and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I've recently got back to the fandom and have tons of ideas for the story. I am going to include some AU twist to it as well, so I look forward to seeing that plan out. Hope to see you in the next chapter! :)

ATTENTION UPDATE: I'm going to update the story with comics instead which you can start following and supporting on .com. Thanks!

Also, to the guest who dropped a rather rude review, I have a life and I'm not getting paid to do this so calm yo self. For the rest of the reviews, thank you for your support especially while I was gone for a whole year. Adulting isn't fun :,). au revoir and hope to see you on tumblr!


End file.
